Dream
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Maka has always wanted to leave the small town she'd grown up in... And after catching her Father with another woman (Again!) She decides to do so, she heads to Death City, Nevada a small town she'd heard christened "Mini Las Vegas" She didn't know just how quick dreams turn into nightmares... Love, Sex, Drama, Pain and Hurt


"I can't stand this anymore!" The emerald eyed young woman yelled at her Father, said man looked at her with unveiled hurt but she couldn't care, she didn't care. She was done having caught him yet again with another woman; he promised he'd stop not once, not twice, and definitely more than three times. She didn't know what he saw in these women, but either way he always went back to them it had begun to grate on her nerves leaving them raw. And this was the last time she'd have to go through with this. "I'm leaving!" she yelled over her shoulder as she made to go to her bedroom, she made it slamming the door shut and locking it. Maka Albarn had had enough! She went to her closet and yanked out the duffle bag and suit case she stored in there. Quickly she began stuffing it with clothes, shoes, the small amount of make-up she possessed and a few books. Lastly she snatched up the picture she had tucked into the mirror on her bureau. She glanced at it halting in her frantic search for her belongings. It was a snapshot of the three of them, her, her Father, and her Mother when they had been happy it was reflected in the way they smiled, the way they grouped together, the way her Father wrapped his arm around his wife, who was the mirror image of the 5 year old in his arms. But that was 13 years ago, she was way over 5 now, her Mother had found out just what kind of man Spirit Albarn was a year later and she'd left with no word, no good-bye nothing, just a flurry of tears and heartbreak. Something Maka had never forgiven her Father for.

She didn't heed the cries, the promises or the lies her Father threw at her as she made her way to the front door. His pleading meant nothing, his words just caused more anger and resentment to flourish, and there was nothing he could say or do as she walked out of the small apartment she had once called home. She stopped in the doorway, causing her Father to stop for a minute; she didn't face him but acknowledged him one final time: "Don't bother looking for me, just pretend I died or something, I want nothing to do with you." She bit out and with that she walked out into the night, the cab waited by the sidewalk and she quickly climbed in after setting her luggage in the trunk. She asked to be taken to the bus station, she had always wanted to go to Nevada, a place called Death City that she had once heard about, it was like a smaller version of Las Vegas or so she'd heard. Singing had always been a part of her, but she could do other things as well, she had waitressed before and could even work as bartender if need be, that's how she had managed to collect the cash she had in her wallet. It wasn't much but it would get her by. Maka looked out the window of the small town she once called home, she wondered if she would ever see it again, she scoffed it had always been her dream to get out of this God forsaken town why would she want to come back? It was filled with nothing but bad memories anyway.

Half an hour later she was standing at the Grey Hound station, she walked into the terminal, and walked up to the window a rail thin man with a hooked nose stood behind it. "Good evening , how may I assist you?"He asked in a nasally voice, Maka smiled politely "I'd like a ticket to Death City, Nevada please." The man nodded "And would that be one way or round trip?" Maka grinned "You're kidding right?" she asked, she eyed his name tag Will it read. Will let out a smile at her tone "One way it is." He tapped a few things into the keyboard and printed out the ticket, Maka paid and Will wished her good luck and a safe trip. She made her way to the benches and took a seat, settling in for the 40 minute wait of the arriving bus. She must have dozed off because by the time she woke up, the silver bus had pulled into the terminal, Maka sprang up and made her way to the waiting bus. The bus driver a portly man with sausage fingers and a moustache took her ticket; she made her way towards the back and settled her luggage in the compartment above. The bus rumbled to a star, her heart along with it she was finally doing it, she was fulfilling _one _of her lifelong dreams. The girl's eyes sparkled with new found excitement there was no telling what she would encounter or what she would see on her journey, but she didn't mind after all what was life without a few surprises?

She looked outside her window, laying her head against the glass a smile ghosted her lips as the night swallowed the tiny town she had grown up in.

**AN: So here's a small taste of another idea that hit me, I will be updating but not as frequently as the others. I want to focus on three of my other stories first but ALL my stories WILL be finished no matter what **** I promise you that **** Thanks for reading this I hope you liked it!**


End file.
